Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to an output driving circuit of a semiconductor memory device.
As the operating speed of semiconductor memory devices has increased, the swing width of signals transmitted/received between the semiconductor memory devices has gradually decreased to transmit/receive signals at a high speed. However, as the swing width of a signal is decreased, an external noise on the transmitted/received signal becomes more significant.
As the swing width of a signal is decreased, a signal reflection due to impedance mismatching at an interface terminal of a semiconductor memory device also increases. The impedance mismatching may be caused by external noise, a variation of a power supply voltage, a change in an operating temperature, a change in a manufacturing process, etc. When semiconductor memory devices communicate data with one another, impedance mismatching caused at input/output terminals makes it difficult to transmit the data at a high speed. In addition, output data outputted from a data output terminal of the semiconductor memory device may be distorted. Accordingly, when a receiving-side semiconductor memory device receives a distorted output signal, concerns regarding a setup/hold failure, an error in decision of an input level or the like may arise.